fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
SW14
The Setting Sun (ザー・セティング・サン) is the 14th episode of Stellar Wind. Plot *SW14/Transcript Thanks to Yuka, Chihaya and her friends were invited to the release event of Melodic Day's newest fashion collection. They cheer her on, but the girls soon learn that even though Yuka might be one of Three Skies' top stars, it doesn't essentially mean that she is the face of Melodic Day. Who is it, the one who took Yuka-senpai's position--?! Summary Intro by Yuka. The students at Three Skies Academy are all over the news of the upcoming Melodic Day showcase that will introduce the new collection for the first time to the world. Nagisa, Moeka, and Chihaya are also among these excited students, and even happier when Yuka approaches them and invites them to come backstage and learn! Kawai Miko hears this, grumbly. Ai and Haruka by her side gossip too. Further away, Lillith, Aika, and Mika sit together; Lillith remarks that Melodic Day is an international brand and that Three Skies should be glad to have their student, Yuka, representing them. Aiki turns to her, surprised, asking if 'she hasn't heard yet'. Opening. The three arrive at a large event hall, where they, with their backstage IDs, get inside. A staff member informs them that there will be two shows, one focusing on the Japan release, the first part, and the second one that is internationally broadcasted. The girls are given the setlist and are surprised to find that Yuka isn't closing the second part, but a different idol, Amane Yuuhi. Nagisa is lost as to who it is, but Moeka, who has done her research, informs her; Amane Yuuhi works as Melodic Day's American image girl, but rumours saw her arrive in Japan not too long ago. She met her there, too. Despite being their age, she's incredibly experienced--more than Miko, she notes. Watching them from the door frame is Yuuhi, who amused remarks that she has a lot to learn. The girls are surprised, given that Yuuhi would be expected to be preparing for the press conference, but Yuuhi replies that she wanted to meet Nagisa. She doesn't even pay attention when Moeka ask for an autograph. She reveals that Yuuhi has heard of Nagisa's outstanding talent and, stepping uncomfortably close to Nagisa, politely informs her that she is better than her. Moeka jumps in in Nagisa's defence, who tries to stop her, announcing that Nagisa will always be better. Yuuhi doubts it, and Moeka throw in that Nagisa beat Yuka. Yuuhi reveals that among Melodic Day's reps, Yuka is one of the most replaceable; she informs that in fact, she is doing that this year, as she's moving to Japan. The girls are shocked, and she leaves. Once the shock subsides, the three head out to find Yuka and confront her on that, and Yuka confirms it. She's long-accepted it and instead intends to figure out how to improve as a performer in light of recent events. She nudges them to head to the press conference and watch it. Hirai Amaya arrives alongside an entourage including Amane Yui and Sorajima Amarie who sit in the audience. Moeka explains to her friends that Amaya, Yui and Amarie, once upon a time, studied together at Three Skies. Chihaya realises that Yuuhi may be related to Yui. The press conference happens and among that, they announce this year's image girls, including Yuuhi for Japan. Honoka, in the audience, turns to Yui inquiring on that, but Yui tells her to wait. The girls, unsure what to think about it, watch the first show's preparation and are annoyed at Miko who comes by, demanding them to move as she is part of the show and they're not. Chihaya is a tad jealous of Ai and Haruka who gained a spot in this show, while she did not, but Moeka insists that a) she has performed with Aika and b) Nagisa is better than her. Neither of her friends take that as an excuse. The afternoon show eventually begins, and the three friends sit in the audience. They watch the show, and eventually, it's time for Yuka to perform. She walks down the runway to Kimi Dake no Style, earing the Sky Crystal Uniform as final of the show. The friends are glad that she is taking it well. Eyecatch Moeka / Yuuhi. The three friends congratulate Yuka on the successful show, and they head out for lunch together. A few journalists find them, but they are warded off by bodyguards. Chihaya excuses herself for a moment and heads on for a drink, and once again runs into Mitsuo. They speak, more politely this time, and he buys her a bottle of water. Chihaya mentions her surprise on the change in image girl, but Mitsuo replies that "it's the industry". He asks her if she wants to dethrone Aika as Mystic Shine's image girl. Chihaya denies that and reveals that the current style isn't her favourite style, it's just the closest she could get to. Besides, she has no shot on that. Mitsuo asks her to point out her favourite dress and, while looking through old images of the brand, she talks about how the darker palette and the more mystical theme is something she prefers, hence her choosing the Mystery Witch Uniform. She prefers the brand's origin over what it has evolved to. Mitsuo admits that he never noted, but also remarks that Aika doesn't like the old style and wouldn't let it move back. Chihaya finds that unfortunate. They return to the evening performance, and Moeka (unhappy) realises that there are countless viewers online, many of them being Yuuhi's fans. They watch the show and cheer extra loud for Yuka, until the final, where Yuuhi performs. The girls are mesmerised by her performance, but Moeka quickly insists that Yuka is better. Nagisa, meanwhile, is worried that, because Yuuhi is moving to Japan permanently, that will mean that she has to go against her and defend Three Skies' name. Chihaya promises her, it'll work out. The girls watch Yuuhi be surrounded by fans but gladly notice that the same happens to Yuka. As they head out, a crowd approaches them, or rather Nagisa, too, and Moeka is super excited for her to be a famous idol already. She gets a tad nervous though, while Chihaya proves to be most helpful in getting through the crowd quickly. At home, Chihaya talks about the day with her sister, via text. Her sister reaffirms the idea that such is common, and that it's the reason she prefers 'performance only' brands, such as Astral Sky. She's worried it'll happen with Chihaya and Mystic Shine too, but Chihaya, amused, tells her that for that, she first needs to become anyone important. She wishes her sister a good night. Ending. Characters This list only includes the characters whose names are known. Listed in order of appearance. * Mizushima Nagisa * Natsuno Moeka * Fukurou Chihaya * Minami Yuka * Kawai Miko * Nakamura Ai * Takahashi Haruka * Lillith Miere * Shirosora Aika * Yamashita Mika * Hirai Amaya * Amane Yui * Sorajima Amarie * Hibiki Honoka * Kumoboshi Mitsuo * Chihaya's sister Trivia * Itsudemo Mienai Sora debuts as insert song. * The Starry Girl Dress and Sky Crystal Uniform debut. * All dresses of Melodic Day's second collection have a cameo appearance. * Various unnamed Mystic Shine coords appear, which are all older. Category:Episodes Category:Stellar Wind Category:User:Millyna Category:Stellar Wind Episodes